


The Pragmatist

by Elfpen



Series: Reprise [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpen/pseuds/Elfpen
Summary: Minor spoilers for Reprise III - Author-made fanart of Obi-Wan in Reprise III.





	The Pragmatist

                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> Over on "The Visionary", Hoperise said they'd like to see me draw Obi with his new 'do. I've sketched it before, but decided to give it a slightly more cleaned-up attempt. 
> 
> Look at that scowl. Who looks like a naalta puppy now, Aola??


End file.
